


Leading the Blind

by PinboardButterfly



Category: Daredevil (TV), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Realization, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinboardButterfly/pseuds/PinboardButterfly
Summary: - “Oh no,” Alicia laughed. “Nope, no names, no info, no nothing. I want this to be a blind date, pun intended, in the truest sense of the word. I give you a place, a time, a description, and you go, alright? At least give it a try.”In which Johnny Storm finds out that good looks can only get you so far before you have to do something about all that narcissism getting in the way of your happiness.





	Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently re-watched the Fantastic Four films (avoiding the 2015 version like the plague) because they really are my favourite Marvel films and I missed them so much. Then, they got me thinking - the FF's HQ is in New York as well. What are the chances Alicia and Matt have met? Thus this little idea brewed in my mind. I love this ship and I wanted to explore it with little drabbles of their relationship together. It was really sold for me after I thought: now who could love someone as sarcastic and narcissistic as Johnny Storm? Answer: someone whose opinion of him couldn't come solely from his good looks and cool powers. Enjoy~

“What’s it like?” Johnny wondered aloud. “Like, what does she see in you?”

Ben grimaced. “Ha-ha, very funny.”

“No, no, I’m serious.”

Johnny Storm sat up in the chair and put down the basketball he had been spinning between his hands, as if to prove just how serious he was being. Ben raised an eyebrow from across the couch and turned down the volume on the tv a little, clearly curious.

“What do you mean, what does she see in me? Alicia’s _blind_ , you moron – or did all that hair gel seep into your scalp and through to your brain?”

Johnny made a face. “Don’t be like that, I was trying to be real for a second. But if you want to joke around, fine by me, rock-boy. Joke away.”

There was a fine click as the door opened to the lounge and Alicia wandered in, smiling when she noted that the two men were lounging leisurely on the couch, and not at each other’s throats, as they usually could be found. Ben smiled back and lifted up a hand, which she gently brushed on her way by to sit down beside him.

“What’s all this silence for?” she asked. “Surely I don’t look that good.”

Johnny sighed, and Ben ignored it. “You do, darlin’. Flame-boy over here its just winding me up again, s’all.”

“Oh? What are you teasing my Benny about now?”

Johnny waved a hand dismissively. “Nothing, Alicia. For once in my life I was trying to be an adult, but I guess Ben just couldn’t handle that.”

“Hey now,” Ben protested, awkward now that he had his girlfriend here to impress. “I can handle anything. Go on, Johnny, what garbage were you spouting?”

Another sigh. “Don’t be rude. I’ll get you back for it later.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“I was asking how things work between you two. No offence, Alicia.”

She frowned. “Why would _I_ be offended? I’m blind, not stupid. I know that much. And what do you mean, how to do things work? Ben and I are just fine.”

Johnny shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable, not sure how to phrase what he meant. “I’m saying like – Ben clearly adores you. You’re gorgeous, funny, a talented artist. And even though you can’t _see_ him, that apparently doesn’t mean you don’t love him. I don’t get it. Everyone else thinks he’s just a big lump of rock with some sick abs.”

Ben made a noise somewhere between a snarl and a growl, but Alicia simply chuckled delicately and held up a hand to stop the big guy from getting up and getting angry.

“Oh, Johnny – you really don’t get it, do you? I don’t mind what Ben looks like. I don’t _see_ him, like you do. I see his voice, I see the way his words change in the air. I see what’s underneath, how he feels, what he thinks, what he does to try to show me he loves me. Everything is dark in my world. So when I find things that bring me light, I hold onto them. They don’t have to be beautiful, because I never truly see them as they are. I see what they _mean_ to me. And that’s what matters.”

For once, Johnny was speechless. His mouth moved to respond, but nothing but a dry whine came out and he shut it instantly, coughing to hide his reaction. The words were somewhat of a slap in the face. Alicia might has well have written the word **NARCISSIST** out in bold letters and taped it to his bathroom mirror. Something stirred in his chest. Something sad.

“I get it, I get it,” he said, although his heart wasn’t in the mockery. “You’re just saying that because poor old Ben wouldn’t stand a chance against me if you could see how I look.”

“Deflecting,” Alicia laughed. “I get it. You’re feeling insecure.”

Johnny choked. “I am _not_ feeling insecure.”

“Sure you are. It’s alright, we all do sometimes. Is this because of Elena? That’s the third girl to break up with you in two weeks.”

Ben snickered and Alicia elbowed him hard in the ribs, all while she stared sightlessly at the brunet sitting across from her. All noise of the tv had faded into the background. Privately, Johnny wished Ben weren’t here to hear any of this.

“Fine. Sure. I’m a little put-out. Who wouldn’t be? I’m a great deal. Good-looking, cool powers, and a penthouse suite in New York. What’s not to love?”

“You’re being superficial again,” Alicia chided softly, “but we can work on that. How about I set you up with a close friend of mine? It might be good to give you a little change of pace. Would you like that?”

Johnny raised an eyebrow, glanced at Ben, who shrugged, and then looked back at Alicia. “Uhm, yeah, okay. Great. Who did you have in mind?”

“Oh no,” Alicia laughed. “Nope, no names, no info, no nothing. I want this to be a _blind_ date, pun intended, in the truest sense of the word. I give you a place, a time, a description, and you go, alright? At least give it a try.”

Ben chuckled again, and Johnny’s irritation flared up just at the sound. Did the Thing really think he wasn’t man enough to try a blind date? He’d been on hundreds! Hell, Alicia was making this out to be the trial of the century, all dramatic and mysterious. Who was this girl that he wasn’t even allowed to know her name?

“Sounds great.”                                                                                            

Johnny forced a smile and got to his feet. Alicia seemed surprised but smiled in relief.

“I’ll text you once I get in contact. See you around, Johnny.”

___________

Johnny Storm could not sleep.

Alicia had texted him that evening with the following details: _Tomorrow night. 7pm. Josie’s Bar. Tall (ish). Brunet. Red glasses. Probably wearing a suit. Don’t be late._

And he had been thinking about it all night long. She really hadn’t given him any details. Like, at all. By now if he’d been set up on a regular date he’d be pouring over social media trying to find the girl. But maybe Alicia was onto something. This could be good for him. Right?

Johnny groaned and crawled out of bed. Halfway to the kitchen he bumped into Sue coming out of the bathroom and there was a small, half-smile shared between them as she quietly closed the door behind her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she inquired, somewhat tentatively, as they wandered through the kitchen together. “Me either. Reed kept me up with all his stupid ideas for the wedding and now my mind won’t settle.”

Johnny sighed as he fished some water out the fridge. “Go figures. You’re stressed over your wedding and here I am losing sleep over a girl I haven’t even met yet.”

“What?” Sue quirked an eyebrow, hands going to scrape up her bouncy blonde curls into a ponytail before she got stuck into some mint chocolate ice cream. “What are you talking about? Is this that blind date thing Alicia mentioned?”

“Yeah. She’s being all vague and mysterious. I think it’s giving me hives.”

“Oh, shush.” Sue chuckled and batted at him with her spoon. “Don’t be so sarcastic all the time. What happens if you meet this girl and you scare her away? Then you’ll regret it.”

“I don’t even know what she looks like!” Johnny said, loudly, and a little frantically. Sue frowned.

“So? That’s kind of the point of a blind date. And listen, maybe that’s a good thing. You could use a fresh perspective. Try something new. Who knows? Maybe you’ll really like her.”

Sue popped a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, raised her eyebrows, picked up the tub, and wandered off to the bedrooms again, leaving Johnny alone in the kitchen to question his outburst. Maybe his sister was right. Maybe he just had to calm down and look forward to the surprise.

__________

Seven PM rolled around faster than the superhero expected. He’d spent most of the afternoon half-listening to Reed’s ramblings about the wedding, and the other half planning his outfit in his head. He’d never been to Josie’s, but he’d googled the place. It didn’t look like much from the outside. He was worried about going a little too dressed up – but then, Alicia did say his date would be wearing a suit…

A suit – maybe she an accountant? Politician? Businesswoman? He fretted. These were all too intense professions for him. He didn’t know squat about stocks, or banking, or even math, for that matter. And before he knew it, Johnny had worried almost the whole day away. He raced upstairs, showered, threw on a nice shirt and some jeans over the top of his super suit, and then called a cab. He didn’t stop fretting until it pulled up outside the bar in the pouring rain.  He hopped out and crossed the pavement, glad to duck inside the bar and out of the rain.

Josie’s was _not_ what he expected. At _all_.

It was a dive bar. The lights were low, the pool table was crowded, and the whole place smelt like ash and beer. Used to living so luxuriously thanks to the sizable fortune the _Fantastic Four_ had amassed due to their heroics, it had been a hell of a long time since he’d been in a place like this. He wandered inside, a little unsure. Music played from an outdated radio and people chatted but didn’t meet his eye. He scanned the room, repeating Alicia’s description under his breath.

“Brunet. Suit. Probably. Red glasses. Tall-ish. Brunet. Suit. Probably. Red glasses. Tall-ish.”

He ordered a drink at the bar, trying to look casual as he glanced around. There were very few women in here, and as far as he could see, none of them fit to the description. Maybe she wasn’t here yet? His stomach tied itself in knots. And then –

“Johnny Storm.”

He turned and did a double take. A man in his thirties stood beside him, one hand retracting from where it had tapped him on the shoulder. Johnny looked him up and down. Tall – ish. Brunet. Wearing a sharp-fitting grey suit. Circular red glasses.

 _This_ was his date?

He scanned his memory frantically, but he was pretty sure of it now, Alicia hadn’t specified a gender. Not once. He’d pretty much walked into this one. Ben would tease him about it endlessly, no doubt. He’d have to find a way to get back at her for this.

“I’m guessing I’m not what you were expecting.” The young man in the suit smiled, a little nervously. “Sorry about that.”

“No, no!” Johnny tried to reassure him. The poor guy looked incredibly disheartened. “I mean, _yes_ , but there’s nothing _wrong_ with you.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Nothing _wrong_ with me? Oh, good. Here I was thinking my devil horns were poking through again.”

Johnny laughed. It was a bad joke, but it felt good to get a little of all that nervous energy off of his chest.

“Matt Murdock.” The man extended his hand, and Johnny shook it. “Pleased, I think, to meet you.”

“You already know me?” Johnny inquired, as the two of them settled at the bar and Matt ordered a drink of his own. “I thought this was supposed to be a blind date. Or, have we met before?”

“Not really. I mean, your name is always broadcast all over the news. ‘The Fantastic Four save New York – again!’. But all joking asides, I saw you – well, I, ah, _heard_ you. Do you remember that day at the bridge? The fire truck, the overturned cars, the jack-knifed lorry? My friend Foggy and I were driving to visit a client and we got caught up in that whole mess. You saved that kid from the fire.”

Johnny was incredulous. “How did you…?”

“Oh, no, I didn’t _see_ it, of course.” Matt lifted up a hand and waved it in front of his glasses. “I don’t wear these just for the aesthetic.”

“O-Oh, right. So, do you and Alicia have contacts with all the blind people in New York? Is there some kind of secret, underground blind club?”

“Oh, yes,” Matt teased, “We meet up every Wednesday night to play human dodgems and then fight crime. It’s really something else. You should come along.”

Johnny laughed, for real this time. “Is that why you’re all busted up? It kind of spoils the handsome face.”

His date raised a hand to gently brush at his burst lip and the little red scar above his brow. “You got me. I’m really a vigilante ninja. I beat up bad guys with my blind stick.”

Johnny smiled. “You never know.”

“And what about you? Don’t they call you the Human Torch? You do smell like a walking ash tray, you know. It wasn’t hard to recognise.”

“I do? Well, yeah. I’m sure you heard all about it on the news. The radioactive flare, the DNA fuck-up, next thing I know I can go from Florida mid-summer to supernova in the blink of an eye. S’really something. Has its perks. Means I don’t have to book a flight if I want to visit Greece, I guess.”

Matt chuckled, and then his hand wavered about his drink, falling short. Johnny wasn’t sure – it was hard reading blind people, they didn’t have all the usual tells – but he got the distinct impression the guy was still a little on edge.

“So, are you sure you want to stay?” Matt inquired softly, after a moment of silence. “I mean, I’m not going to blame you if you don’t. Alicia kind of pulled the wool over your eyes. Maybe you think this is all some sort of joke?”

The words stuck in Johnny’s throat. For a minute he considered saying yes, he wanted to leave, getting up, shaking hands with the guy and wandering out, ready for the teasing he’d get from the guys back at the suite. But then both Alicia and Sue’s words rang in his mind, things they’d mentioned since this whole thing got going. Maybe they were right. Maybe this would be good for him. After all, he hadn’t had a boyfriend since college. Maybe things would be different this time around.

Maybe this one would stay.

Johnny was a little nervous, but he laid a gentle hand on Matt’s shoulder and gave his best reassuring smile, because his mother had always said that if you smiled on the phone, the person on the other end would know.

“I think I’m good. I want to stay. I’d kind of like to get to know you, Murdock.”

There was a sense of palpable relief from the brunet; his shoulders relaxed and he managed a small smile. “Oh, good. Good.” The smile faltered for a beat, and then widened. “Me, too.”

__________

Sue wandered into the lounge, her concentration entirely on the platter of champagne glasses in front of her. Her heels were too high for this, she knew that. The glass of chardonnay earlier wasn’t helping her balance, either. But she’d be fine, just as long as –

“Hi, Susan.”

“ _Fuck_!”

She cursed, leaping about a foot in the air at the sudden voice, and then turning in horror to watch the glasses rise up off of the tray. There was a flash of movement and Matt Murdock slid his hand under it, catching the tray with the champagne and – despite a few wobbles – managed to regain their balance under his hand, seemingly with very little effort.

“God, Matt, don’t _do_ that,” she breathed, smiling as she took the tray from his outstretched hand. “You’re quieter than anyone I’ve ever met. And your reflexes… I don’t know how you do it. Maybe a little of our super DNA is rubbing off on you. You should get Reed to take a look.”

Matt laughed but at the same time toyed nervously with the end of his cane. “Sorry, Susan. My fault entirely. I hope you look nice tonight. Have you seen Johnny?”

“He’s out on the balcony with Reed.” Sue smiled softly. “You know, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. You’re a good influence, Matt. He really, really cares about you.”

Was that a blush to grace the brunet’s cheeks? “Well, you can thank Alicia for introducing us. Wouldn’t be here without her.”

“Speaking of which,” Sue said wryly, taking the lawyer’s arm, “how about we go catch up with the others? It’s not an anniversary party without two of the six guests. And I’m sure Ben would never forgive us if we missed the toast – not when I’m bringing the alcohol for it.”

Matt laughed and nodded. “I’m sure he wouldn’t. Lead the way, Mrs Storm-Richards.”

__________

“Did I ever tell you that my old man’s name was Franklin?” Johnny said, head in Matt’s lap as the brunet ran his fingers through the cropped blond hair.

Matt chuckled. “I’m sure his friends never called him Foggy, though. It’s a hell of a nickname.”

“That it is. I never really liked the name after my dad. It didn’t… feel right.”

Matt cocked his head, a motion which Johnny had come to adore. The man was listening to his heartbeat, the steady thud behind his ribs, trying to read his emotions, but all Johnny could see was a confused puppy-dog look that melted him instantly.

“You don’t really talk much about your dad.”

“No.” Johnny sighed. “Mom’s death kind of ruined him. After she passed away, he wasn’t the same.”

Matt nodded, his fingers pressing a little firmer against the other man’s scalp, rubbing circular motions across it to soothe his distress. It worked; Johnny visibly relaxed under his touch, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he stretched a hand up to gently brush against the brunet’s split lip. The man flinched a little, startled by the sudden contact, but then a smile flickered across his lips and he kissed the fingers briefly.

“When are you going to tell me how you _really_ get these cuts, huh?” Johnny said, almost in a whisper.

Matt stiffened slightly beneath him. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t listen to your heartbeat. I don’t know how you really feel. But I’m not as dumb as I look, trust me. I know these aren’t just from a mis-timed step, or a bad shave. I’ve been there. And all those bruises on your back? Sometimes I wish they were mine, just to put my mind at ease.”

There was a long, drawn-out silence. Matt continued to thumb his boyfriend’s scalp, but the touch was staggered, fingers interrupted by his erratic thoughts.

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to get up and leave.”

Immediately Johnny sat up and twisted himself about, half-sitting on the brunet’s lap to look him in the face. His heart suddenly pounded. What could Matt tell him that was so bad he’d want to walk out?

“I promise.” Johnny gently tugged at the brunet’s shirt collar. “Hey, you can tell me anything, remember?”

Matt nodded, cleared his throat. “Well, you have your superhero gig, and I have something… not so dissimilar.”

Johnny’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding. The underground blind crime fighting club really exists? Do you all play human dodgems too?”

The lawyer laughed, a real laugh, that made even Johnny smile to see it, despite his nerves. But seriously, his boyfriend was blind – he couldn’t really bring himself to entertain the idea of him beating up criminals in the streets of New York at night. It was just impossible.

“No, no. But you must have heard of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?”

Johnny’s smile suddenly faltered, his stomach doing a nose-dive. “I’ve seen the news. The vigilante… ninja…” his mind recalled instantly their first date, without warning, and his mouth dropped open. “Please tell me this is a joke. _Matt_. You’re _blind_.”

The brunet nodded, and then pointed to a chest in the back of his flat. “Look inside. There’s a false bottom.”

Johnny got up, somewhat uncertain of himself, and did as asked of him. At the bottom of the chest, he found a thick black cloth, and beneath it – a mask. Deep maroon-red, with blank eyes, and tiny, pointed horns…

He looked up. Matt stood up and wandered over, his sightless eyes wide and nervous. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how else to tell you. _Convince_ you. I knew you wouldn’t believe me unless I showed you.”

Johnny floundered for words. What could he say? His boyfriend – his _blind_ boyfriend – just confessed that he went out in the middle of the night to beat up thugs in back alleys wearing a red devil suit.  No _wonder_ none of Matt’s friends suspected anything. The very idea of it was laughable. And yet it was true. How could he have been _so_ –

Blind.

Ha.

Johnny managed words, at last. “I’m sorry.”

“ _What_?” the shock in Matt’s voice was clear. “What are you sorry for?”

“I wish I’d been around more. I wish you’d trusted me enough to tell me on your own terms.” Tears welled in the blond’s eyes and he blinked them away angrily, too upset to even look at his boyfriend. “Maybe if I wasn’t so fucking self-centred I would have realised. Maybe I would have been there to patch you up – have your back, fight by your side. Alicia was right. God, I really am the _worst_ , aren’t? A real narcissist.”

“Hey, hey,” Matt said gently, catching Johnny’s arms and turning him so that they were face to face. “Stop it. Here I thought I’d have to be the one down on my knees. I don’t know what Alicia said to you, but I know you worry about me, and I love that. But please don’t beat yourself up over something you didn’t know anything about.”

“But that’s just the thing!” The words tumbled out, too fast, too desperate. “If I hadn’t been so concerned with my own life and my own problems I would have _realised_! I could have _helped_! How many times have you limped into your apartment alone? How _many_?”

Matt sighed, and Johnny let him pull him into his arms, grateful for the feeling security that washed over him. He hugged his boyfriend back tightly, burying his head into the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply. He never wanted to lose him. They’d worked so hard on their relationship, dodging the media and keeping Matt’s identity a secret. He didn’t want it to fall apart now.

“You’re not going to lose me,” Matt said, as if he’d read Johnny’s mind. “I promise. If you want me to stay, I’ll be here. But if you want me to go, I’ll understand.”

“No,” Johnny whispered, pulling back just enough to kiss the brunet softly. “No. Please, stay. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You see right through me. And you can’t even _see_.”

Matt laughed and kissed him back, one hand moving to brush gently against his neck. “Then I’m not going anywhere.”

“We _will_ have to talk about that, though,” Johnny said, brow furrowed. “You kick a hell of a lot of ass for someone who’s blind.”

“Well, maybe next time you go out on some mission for the Four, I can show you how things are done.” A wry smile played at the brunet’s lips. “And who knows? Back street crime in the big apple might be surprised by a guy who can go on fire. It could be a real advantage in my line of work.”

Johnny grinned, relieved. They were okay. Things were going to be okay.

He was going to stay.

“Oh yeah? Then bring it on, _daredevil_.” 


End file.
